Mr Brightside
by persephassax
Summary: [songfic][shonenaiyaoi]He was being left behind, he knew it, but he kept believing. [sasunarusasusaku]


A/N:

_Itals:_ the song uh.. yeah.

Yeah, okay, here is my amazing song fic. :P Again, like in Dirty Little Secret, it doesn't use the whole song. Disclaimer: Naruto: not mine Song: Belongs to the Killers. Mr. Brightside

* * *

_Started out with a kiss how did it end up like this, it was only a kiss (it was only a kiss)._

I only kissed him once, once, it was so good. We did so much more. He doesn't know which of us it is. He's so beautiful. It's a cruel beauty. Its not a beauty for me. Not mine.

I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag.

I should have stopped, I couldn't I knew what was going on between them. I just kept asking for more and more, they kept coming, I kept asking. The room was getting fuzzy, except they were still crystal clear, I could still see them, I could still see the connection. A beauty not for me, he's hers. We're at her house now, why am I still here? Why? He's on the porch, his perfect lips around a cigarette. The grey cloud, leaves his perfect nose, and floats from those perfect lips. She takes it from his pale, beautiful fingers, its in between her rosy lips now, when they kiss they'll taste the same…

Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all.

I want him to belong to me. I want that beauty all for my own. I know it doesn't work that way, boys don't love each other, they love girls. Other people have made it work! We won't though, he doesn't belong to me.

Now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick, and its all in my head but she's touching his chest now, and he takes off her dress now.

I'm feeling sick, it was too much. I can still see her lips on his, the way his eyes slid closed… I watch them now, from the couch, they don't remember I'm here. He's forgetting me already. His shirts so close to me, I can reach it, it smells like him. She's running her dainty fingers down his chest. He wraps his arms around her to take get at the zipper on her dress… I watch the red material land on the floor, the way the satin shines in the half light. A little brightness in this darkest of nights, like my optimism through the loneliness. I watch him kiss her, again and again, his mouth is on her neck now, her breasts now, his pink tongue trailing down her stomach. I remember its feel, the supple muscle, wet with saliva.

Open up my eager eyes because I'm Mr. Brightside.

I had to look, seeing his face impassioned like that… it's so beautiful. It doesn't matter for a little, if it me or her beneath him. Just his beautiful passion. I watch him, I don't see her anymore, but… but… I know she's there. I know he's not mine, but maybe, we'll make it work, just a little.

Jealousy turning these things into the sea, turning these sick lullabies, choking on your alibis.

I want him so much, she's got him. Her pink locks, splayed across the pillow, both of them panting, slick with sweat. She doesn't have to try, I try so hard, I never forget a birthday, I go the extra mile, I ask him to dinner, my treat, when I'm broke. They're panting and moaning is still in my head, I'm falling asleep, it was too much. I shouldn't have. I still remember your excuses when I found her kissing her, I still remember accepting it, even though I felt the electricity. I remember crying over it, crying so hard I couldn't breathe, I remember, how many times you comforted her when she cried, but never me. I remember… so much. I'm already being forgotten.

-----

He got up and stumbled out of the house, they didn't hear him. He walked, he walked far away. He walked, hoping the man in the house, in the bed, would remember him and find him. He walked further, he tripped, and fell. He lay there, clutching the shirt to himself. It still smelled of its owner. Tears dripped out of his eyes. He would find him, and take him home, of course he would.

He never made it to the church, he never got the house warming invitation, he never ran with the kids… and still, the other wonders, what became of his shirt.

* * *

O.o I didn't mean to end it like that… I really didn't. 


End file.
